


phantom pains for you and i

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Series: 2018 Whumptober Ficlets [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Gen, Shared Trauma, probably medically inaccurate, shared memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: There is one other unfortunate thing they now share, aside from blood. Written for Day 12 of Tumblr's 2018 Whumptober.





	phantom pains for you and i

She wakes up with her entire body trembling, sometimes.

It’s a phantom pain, brought on entirely by her own subconscious and nothing more, but she can’t escape the random muscle spasms or her entire tongue going numb once in a while.

It should be irritating and easy to ignore after a while, but for Jane, it sends her mood plummeting downwards for the rest of the day, because this isn’t a trauma she went through herself firsthand.

The sporadic shaking and pain and numbness are all after effects of prolonged electrocution; she’d read about it in one of the really huge anatomy books Dustin brought from the library once, and the fact that her theory about her shakes was right makes her heart ache fiercely.

The memories of her mother’s screaming agony and cyclical mumbling loop that she is now permanently trapped in leaves Jane ‘bummed out’, as Lucas says, for hours upon hours.

Hopper tries to help, giving her extra blankets as if that could actually help the shivers, and all of the boys do their best to surround her and drag her into a new game to focus on, but her hands still sometimes refuse to work correctly and a spiking torment will occasionally start in her temples and leave her nearly immobile for hours.

But Jane refuses to complain, to offer anything that is not gratitude to the woman who went through such suffering just to try and save her, and after each bad day she resolves to head back to Terry Ives house to let her know that, for better or worse, she is not forgotten.


End file.
